Forever and Always
by mugglelovrspew
Summary: It's Neville and Luna's one year anniversary. Neville wants to please the only girl he's ever loved, so he takes Luna for a romantic night out. Great story for Neville/Luna shippers.


_Just act yourself. It's the reason she fell for you in the first place_, he kept reassuring himself as he walked along the slender walkway. He was dressed in his Sunday best, dress robes and all, with his hair combed to one side and a single carnation held in his sweaty hand. He walked up to the door and grabbed the gold triangular knocker to announce his arrival.

Ever since the permanent downfall of the Dark Lord last spring, Luna had taken an interest in Neville's bravery. They had spent numerous hours together by the time they took their relationship to a romantic level. Neville had been worried at first; at the time, he was studying to be an auror and was worried that his career choice would put her safety at risk. After endless discussion, Luna had persuaded Neville to take an alternative career route; Herbology. He had never thought of it as a real job for himself, even though it had interested him immensely during his schooling.

They had dealt quite well with the long gaps of time spent apart while Luna finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. He knew how much knowledge meant to her and didn't want to discourage her efforts.

Neville knocked once more upon the door. He heard tottering down the stairs and a faint, high pitched, "Coming!" from inside. When the clicking of heels came even closer toward the door, Neville's immediate reaction was to straighten up and put a smile upon his face. A short, curvy and slender blond opened the door, and she beamed up at him.

"You look beautiful," Neville quietly said and Luna gave a quick twirl. He stuck the flower behind her ear to go against her wavy, long flowing blond hair.

"It's a little something I threw together myself," she giggled. Luna was wearing a glorious and gaudy outfit. The top of her dress was strapless red and had a corset in the mid-section to show off her figure. The skirt part had pieces of dark green seaweed to enclose it fully. Her huge pieces of jewelry and flat red shoes made this outfit extraordinarily unique.

"Happy one year anniversary. What did you have in mind for today?" Luna intertwined her fingers with his and closed the door behind her. She started down the pathway pulling Neville with her. "I'm eager to see some more of your ideas of…fun are," she said as her mouth moved upward into a sly smile.

"Hold on," Neville sighed angrily, as he was taking long strides to keep up with her fast moving feet. Luna stopped abruptly and turned swiftly to look up at him. Her eyes morphed into confusion, and then fury swelled within them.

_How dare he! What have I done to him after being with him for 5 minutes?!_

Neville shook his bangs to one side and then looked at the madness upon Luna's face. She dropped his hand. He hadn't meant to make her mad; he could see the gears spinning wildly in her head trying to figure out why he was acting like this. Neville grabbed Luna's waist and pulled her close to his chest and up onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, dearest," as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Hold onto me tight." Luna swung her arms around his neck, placed her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Neville, along with Luna, apparated away from home, away from people all together. He was taking her somewhere secluded for their special evening. He could tell she was ecstatic inside to find out where he would be taking her.

They landed in an enclosed meadow near a valley and a river. Luna, with her eyes still shut, in took a deep breath.

"Hmm," she smiled, "you know me all too well." The scent of the carnations could overpower anyone's senses, especially if _someone_ had placed an overpowering Good Mood Enchantment upon the premises. Neville led Luna by her hand over to the center of the field.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear; he in-took her scent _Hmm…vanilla._ Luna giggled slightly and opened her eyes to be in awe. There were four Weeping Willows as the corners of a dimly lit and secluded square. Fairies were either charmed to be servers or frozen in midair giving a twinkling star like effect in the area. A thick blanket lay on the ground with a small picnic basket, two wine glasses, and a small bottle of sparkling cider. Luna laughed her unique outburst of fun and turned to hug Neville as she stood on her toes and brought her mouth toward his ear.

"It's perfect," Luna chimed and she gave him a short and sweet peck on the nose. She then let go of Neville and spun around in a circle with her arms flung out.

"Wee!" she yelled as she threw herself onto the blanket. Neville laughed. "Well, come on," and she patted the place beside her, "Sit down. I'm not poisonous." She looked at him with a playful, menacing stare.

"Of course," and he took off both of their shoes. He pointed his wand at a group of frozen fairies and the glasses suddenly appeared before them full of sweet, cool cider. Luna brought herself up on her arm. She smiled and titled her head to the side.

"Why are you doing this for me? You know I would have been just as happy staying home and drinking Bar Root Tea. Just as long as I'm with you."

"I know, but today's special," he said shyly.

"You already make me feel special," she faintly laughed. She looked at him sympathetically; Luna then took her hand and ran it through Neville's thick, curly locks. She looked deep into his eyes and leaned forward. She stuck her lips onto his and gave him a passionate kiss. Luna tightened her grip in his hair and brought Neville down with her onto the blanket. He proceeded to kiss her neck carefully but soothingly.

"I thought this was just going to be a nice evening out," she gasped. Neville pushed himself up and sat facing away from Luna. She groaned and reached toward the picnic basket. "So…what's in here?" she asked playfully.

"Just some chocolate covered strawberries," he said.

"Ooh! Let me have some," she sang. He grabbed the basket. "I was hoping to go for a walk first."

"Oh," Luna said surprised, "okay." She grabbed his hand and jerked him through the branches into the open breeze.

"Where to?" Neville pointed to a place near the edge of the field that was open. He followed behind as Luna skipped and danced over; seeing her face shine was something he looked forward to everyday. Her blond curls were bouncing and flowing every which way until she came to a sudden halt at the edge of the cliff. She gasped and spun around to Neville with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"It is really…" she whispered.

"Yes," he said as he placed his arms around his waist.

"The Crystal Stars' Valley," she sighed in delight. The Crystal Stars' Valley was the only place in the universe you could see such a magnificent sight as the Crystal Stars, which were stars that only shone during the day at a different color each day. The sky had a pick shimmer with red specks shining brightly within it.

"You know," Luna said, "they say that when the Crystal Stars are red, it means good luck for anyone with romance to start that date." She gleamed at him and he rocked her back and forth.

"I know," he smiled and turned her towards him. "So maybe now's the time." Neville got down on one knee and help up a small blue box. Luna's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Luna Lovegood, you are the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. You always know to brighten my day. I want to be with you the rest of my life because…I love you, so much. I truly do." He opened the small box that contained a gold ring with green emeralds. "Luna, please," he laughed nervously, "will you marry me?" She stood there, completely frozen in awe, looking at the ring. She bit her lip nervously and threw her arms straight out.

"I'd be crazy if I said no, wouldn't I? Yes, of course, yes!" Neville picked Luna off the ground and brought her to his face and gave her a huge kiss. Luna laughed. Neville took the ring from the box and placed it on Luna's finger.

"It was my mother's. I've asked my grandmother, and she though it would be all right."

"Are you sure," Luna said seriously.

"Positive."

"We must be insane! We're so young," she giggled.

"It doesn't matter. I love you, Luna Longbottom, forever and always."

"Forever and always," she agreed.


End file.
